A Melting Pot of Lunacy
She rested comfortably in her island estate, tucked inland for privacy but close enough to see the ocean and feel the warm sea breezes. It was an ideal place that had been purchased in the blood of her relatives. Quiet and secluded, it was a spot where the mask could slip. God, it was exhausting playing the goody two-shoes with business acumen. A philanthropist who trudged on despite the tragedy that befell her family. Mother, father, and three older brothers all dead, bodies mangled so badly it was nearly impossible to ID the remains. According to the press, it was fortunate that the young woman had not been caught up in the grizzly murder, becoming another victim of the still unidentified perpetrator. The young woman laughed, the cackling sound causing the slave she was using as a footrest to shiver. "You know Alexis, I'm in a quite a good mood today. Maybe we'll do something special later," she commented, addressing the slave underfoot. The female knew better than to respond, having already drawn the ire of Delphine once, and losing several things in the process. It was an experience she wanted to avoid repeating, even as Del's heels dug into her scarred back. "You're a pretty one, but so temperamental. But we've learned from our mistakes now haven't we?" "Yes Master LaLaurie." "Good. Now fetch me something to drink, it's terribly warm today." The sound of a camcorder turning off would be heard once Alexis had left. He hopped down from the vent he had crammed himself into. He was tempted to tear down the entire building, but he couldn't. He had plans for Delphine. He walked until he was noticeable, and he smirked. "LaLaurie M. Delphine. 'Elite businesswoman found to be a Slave Trader'. I can picture the headlines already." he began, waving the camcorder at her face. "You should have more security around here, your...guards were easy to defeat, and tasted even worse." As Alexis walked in with a drink, Nicholas' arm into large scissors, where he quickly decapitated her. His arm shifted back to its regular state and Nicholas grabbed it, taking a swig. "Now," he began tossing the glass aside. "Let's talk business." Her expression was icy. She would have those guards heads if they were still alive. Alas, they were dead. "Remind me who you are again?" she responded evenly, her voice dangerously calm. "That was one of my favorites you know. I expect you to replace her with someone equally as gratifying." "I have nothing to say to someone who marches into my home, kills my guards and my favorite attendant, and decides to blackmail in the process," Delphine responded, "Though you have chutzpah if nothing else." Her eyes gleamed as she looked at the broken glass on the ground, what remained of her drink evaporating in the midday sun. Nicholas didn't flinch under her glare. He stared back nonchalantly, yet with the same intensity. He had hoped the woman would have already been willing to help him. However, she was proving to be more of a hassle as time went. Nicholas was tempted to go and kill the woman before she knew what hit her. But he needed her. More than that, Nicholas needed her riches. "I'd assume a businesswoman of your caliber would have some realization of what I could do with this film." he began, smirking as he continued. "With this video I could reveal you to the world. Rip off the mask you use to protect this side of you. All your slaves freed. Unless, you do something for me." "Oh, I know perfectly well what you can do with that film. I don't associate with psychopaths like yourself," she paused before smiling, "you're itching to kill me but you do need something first. Could it be...capital? A poor upstart like yourself must have terrible finances right now....Abros B. Nicholas." Nicholas maintained a poker face. She knew of him. Meaning she knew that he was a rookie pirate, and that he was probably looking for funds. He needed money to buy a ship, a ship worthy of him. Hundreds of millions of Belly would be needed. "So you've heard of me. And you're right, I need funds. If you join my crew and give me my funds, I won't make this video public." "Convince me why I should help you....you really have a terrible reputation, one that would do mine no favors if I were found aiding you. Speaking of which, you devoured my guards...that's another cost I'll have to add to the tab. What's to say you won't find me a tasty morsel after you have what you want?" She wasn't stupid. A maddened young woman could tell when she was dealing with another lunatic. Eating guards would definitely raise flags in anyone that had sense. Her smile broadened into something sinister. "For a start, tell me your plans." "I won't lie. Once you've worn out your usage to me, I'll either throw you overboard or eat you alive." Nicholas began staring straight at Delphine, almost as if he were staring into her soul. "To me, you're a tool. As long as you can keep bringing in funds, you'll be safe from my wrath." He walked towards her, his different-coloured eyes off-putting. "My plans are simple. I want to...punish somebody. Rip out their entrails and feed it to them. Drown them in their own organs. This...crew is the easiest way for me to get near them." He was only a foot away as he stared right at her, a maniacal grin manifesting on his face. "Now join me. That's an order from your captain." he spat, his more violent tendencies beginning to surface. "A tool? And here I thought I was the only one who thought that of "people". It's a bit disappointing that objectification is more common these days," she said before looking longingly at the headless corpse. "I was going to have so much fun with her tonight." She returned her attention back to him, her smile diabolic as her eyes glittered with madness. "You make me feel all tingly inside when you threaten me like that, tool." A new means to an end sat in front of her, every bit as insane as the rumors suggested. His right amber eye seemingly reflected the light as his grin only widened. He grabbed the decapitated womans corpse, taking a quick bite out of the corpse. "Let me use you. You're useful for your money." he began, his body beginning to slightly twitch. He took a bigger bite, his mouth coated in the blood of Alexis. He threw the corpse aside while licking his lips. He was only inches away from where Delphine sat. "The life you'll live alongside me will have you feel threatened at all times. Join me, and I'll satisfy the tingles you have within you." "Oh really? I'm holding you to that promise." She stood before sliding by him. Reaching the discarded corpse, she found the head. Yawning, she drove the heel of her shoe through the top, ripping it in two. "Useless." Satisfied, Delphine walked back to the waiting Nicholas. "So, you're in need of a ship right? One thing. I'm bringing some company for the long days at sea. I need to keep myself entertained you know?" He turned once she approached him, his maniacal grin plastered on his face, the two only centimeters apart. He chuckled slightly, his tongue licking his lips. "Get me a ship worth at least 500,000,000. Do that, and you can bring up to a hundred slaves for all I care." he responded, his eyes seemingly staring into Del's soul. He turned away and began to leave. "Meet me at the dock in two days or earlier. With the ship." Delphine's grin darkened. "Done. Don't keep me waiting Nick." She focused her attention on her home, where several slaves were waiting. "I know you were listening in on our little conversation," she called in the direction of the estate, hearing the shuffling of feet as individuals ran back to their posts and duties. She sighed. "It looks like I'll need to make another demonstration. Here I was, ready to inform you that a lucky few of you were going to join me on a trip....tsk tsk tsk." The Madhouse Begins Nicholas took another bite out of the corpse, while others ran away from him. Even the marines that had come to apprehend him had run away in fear. It had been two days since his meeting with Delphine and as he promised, he was waiting by the dock, albeit with a pile of consumed corpses. Then he saw it. The large ship came into view. It was massive, far bigger than Nicholas had anticipated. He grinned as it docked and he hopped on, the Jolly Roger he wanted to place rolled in his hand. "Chokikikikiki!" he laughed, tossing the Jolly Roger on the ground, ordering one of the slaves to put it up. "Well done, Delphine." he said, his maniacal grin scaring those in the vicinity. Delphine stood on the deck of the ship as it pulled into harbor before docking. Waving her "servants" forward, they began boarding the ship, rigging it just so while also bringing along her luggage. She wasn't surprised by his ecstatic behavior upon seeing his future ship. "Did you honestly think I would bring anything less? I like to travel in style. Plus, first impressions are important." The woman could see shock and curiosity as she remained in view. Many began drawing their own conclusions, whispers of "was she blackmailed?" and "he kidnapped her? After all she's suffered already..poor lass" Some gossip wasn't far from the truth. Delphine surveyed each boarding slave with the attention to detail of an overseer, making sure their posture was straight and did not a betray a hint of the lessons she had given earlier. "So, what do you think of her? Called in a few favors to get it done, but she's arrived in all her glory." "Chokikikikiki! It's just the right tool for the journey." he responded, eyeing the servants. He mockingly waved to the bystanders before taking a bite out of the servant who had been passing by him. The man smiled, licking the blood off his lips dramaticaly, before signalling those watching to shoo. He turned to Delphine and licked his lips. "Have one of the slaves begin to set sail. Head for the Grand Line!" he yelled, causing some of the servants to look at him in fear. He sat down in the throne, another one beside him for his now-first mate, Delphine. "Do those tingles still reside in you?" he asked as the Meddyliol set sail. "Stop eating them, only I'm allowed to things like that," she retorted, slightly miffed. Delphine sniffed, smelling the pungent fear as the slaves realized they were between a rock and a hard place. "Poor things, they seem terrified." The young woman caressed the cheek of one, feeling the female flinch at the touch. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked, a psychological trap in place. Silence be damned, a yes be damned, and a no meant a discipling. The slave chose the silent route, filling Delphine with disappointment. "Come to my quarters tonight," she responded to the mute before sending the female on. "You heard him, rouse yourselves from your stupor and get a move on," she said. As they left the dock and harbor. "Well...we'll have to see won't we?" "Chokikikiki!" Nicholas laughed, grabbing the same slave he had taken a bite of back to his feet, where he cut off a piece and began to gnaw on it. "They're on my ship now, aren't they?" he teased, taking another bite out of the tasty morsel. He got off of the throne, staring out into the sea. They had made considerable distance from the town. He turned towards Delphine and grinned. "We will, won't we?" he responded, before making his way to the main deck. "Chokikikiki! Go faster! We need to get to the Grand Line!" he announced yet again, finishing off the chunk of human flesh. The slave whimpered. "You might want to think about not hampering their ability to be useful. I'd like for this lot to last, at least for a little while," she commented. "You mean my ship. I bought this, signed, sealed, and delivered. Let's not get it twisted now," Del added as she motioned for a slave to increase the speed of the ship. The ocean waters were surprisingly calm today, not a cloud in the sky as sunlight rippled across the blue-green surface. ---- Meanwhile, another ship charted across the same ocean, approaching from the opposite direction. From its sails flew the immediately recognizable Marine insignia. Standing at its head was a towering woman, her steel-blue eyes cold. Her attention would be diverted from the serene as she caught wind of the other ship. Massive, with a familiar Jolly Roger. His insignia. Shortly after, the lookout would confirm her observation as he yelled out the design of the insignia and the people aboard. Soon, the deck was a flurry of motion as Marines ran about, moving to their positions as she waited. At first, she was ready to blow the ship skyward (wondering how he had even gained a ship) until recalling the name of one of the ship's inhabitants. "LaLaurie M. Delphine? What is she doing there?" the Commodore wondered before putting two and two -together. "This is a rescue and destroy operation," she boomed, making sure each individual on her ship heard. ---- "It's my ship. Say anything otherwise and the video goes public, chokikikiki!" he replied, licking his blood-stained lips. His eyes looked around the seas, before he spotted the Marine Ship. He broke out into a hysteric laugh. "Fire!" he yelled, ordering the slaves to send a wave of cannonballs towards their ship. "Time to get some food!" "Nope. It's my ship, remember where we are. Also, stop making me feel all tingly inside." Bonaparte sighed as she heard the sound of cannon fire. A subordinate ordered them to return fire, the ship rocking as they unleashed their own salvo to neutralize the oncoming threat. Meanwhile, they continued to drive closer, unrelenting in their pursuit of the new pirate ship. "It's my ship," he began, not paying attention to the marines. His maniacal grin stretched across his face. "Don't argue with me, or I'll cut you to pieces." he concluded, drawing the tip of a scissor on her face. He turned away sharply, the Marine Ship almost next to theirs. He jumped down and waved ominously at the crew, causing some of them to back away. "Chokikikiki! Why have the marines bothered to come to my ship?" he asked, taking a bite out of one of the corpses on board. "Because of the company you keep, Abros B. Nicholas," the Marine Captain retorted, pointing at Delphine, "Release the captive immediately, or your ship will blown out of the water." Elizabeth could sense some of the other crew members back away in fear as he ripped into one of the corpses on board. She was visibly disgusted. "I see the rumors are true, and then some. You're a sadistic, twisted piece of trash. A stain on this pristine sea and world." Del laughed, even as a thin line of blood welled. "It's my ship and that's that. Don't make me dump you out at sea," she retorted. The young woman was faintly amused by the confusion on the Marines' faces. While Delphine had been coerced into this role, she still enjoyed it. "Fire!" The Marines unloaded another salvo from point-blank range. It showed. That cursed grin of his. It seemed as if the edges of his mouth touched the edges of his face and his eyes became bigger. He cackled as the barrage came towards him. Danger had always...enticed him, brought out this side of him. The idea of dying due to cannon fire not only angered him, but the the idea of death aroused him. He transformed his arms into scissors and launched forward, slicing the balls as if they were merely paper. Once they were cut, they lost all velocity and crashed down into the water, some of the halves grazing the ship. "Do you have anything more enticing?" the madman asked, the grin not leaving his face. "Anything able to kill me?"